Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3: Rise and Fall
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After team up with a Boris the Wolf clone; Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby will work together with the clone to escape the studio. But when they encounter "Alice", things gets harder for them. "Alice" told them she'll set them home free, if they do her errands for her. Only Louie doesn't fully trust in "Alice". And there's no doubt about him being right.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:  
Chapter 3: Rise and Fall

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Henry: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. His last name I made that up myself since his official last name is unknown. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Leave the Station

In Boris's safe house, Scrooge, Henry, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are sleeping. When Scrooge wakes up, he said, "up and at um, everyone! Rise and shine! Time to get moving!" When everyone wakes up, Louie said, "I'm staying in bed." "Come, Louie. Do you want to stay here, so "Bendy" can find you," said Della. Louie gets scared and said, "oh, you're good at smart talking." "Let's find the exit to home," said Donald.

When they reached the exit, Henry said, "we're not getting out of here that easy. Need to open the door but the lever is missing." "Boris probably has it," said Scrooge. "Good morning, Boris," said Della. When the kids finishing hugging the wolf, Henry said, "hey buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until we make you something to eat? I thought so. Let's see what we got." "How did you know," said Huey. "You got to know your character," said Donald. "Kids, go find three cans of bacon soup," said Scrooge. "Found all three," said Louie, holding them. "Great job," said Webby, hugs him which made him blush and his brothers jealous. "That should be enough," said Henry, takes the cans from Louie.

When Henry finishes the soup, he gives it to Boris and said, "here you go." Then Boris puts a toolbox on the table and starts to eat it. "Thanks, Boris," said Dewey, opens it and finds the lever. Della takes it and attached back to the control. When Scrooge pulls it down, Donald opened the door and Henry said, "let's see what's out there. Don't wander off." "Yes, Mr. Henry," said the Duck Brothers.

When Boris comes out of the safe house with everyone else, Donald closes the door. "Let me back in! Let me back in! Let me back in! Let me back in! I'm too handsome to die," said Louie, bangs on the door for mercy. "Louie, we just got out of the safe house for only 20 seconds and you're already wanting to go back in," said Huey, annoyed. "Come on, we need to go home," said Dewey. "Don't worry, we won't go running into the Ink Demon. I hope," said Donald. "It's not that! Well, mostly some of it. But that's not the point. My tail is telling me there are new kinds of danger and evil waiting for us into that darkness," said Louie, pointing to a dark hallway. Then Boris pats Louie on the back to calm down. "Boris is right, Louie. Calm down and we'll be fine," said Della. "Let's sheds some light into the darkness. Because it's pitch black in there," said Scrooge. "I got the flashlight. Let's roll," said Henry, grabs the flashlight and shines it into the dark hall. "I'm already terrified," said Louie. "You can hold my hand if you're scared," said Webby. When Louie grabs her hand, he blushed and his brothers get jealousy. "You have strong grip there," said Webby, impressed by Louie's strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Walking Through the Darkness

While everyone is walking through the darkness, Henry notice Boris is scared and he said to him, "don't be scared, Boris. I'll keep the light near you so you don't get lost." "Oh, my! There's a lot of machinery in here," said Huey, hugging his Mom. "And ink. Don't forget the ink," said Dewey, hiding behind Scrooge. "I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home," said Louie, so traumatized that he lets Webby carry him into his arms. "You're telling me. I want my granny," said Webby. "Did you hear that," said Henry, hearing a mysterious noise. "Yeah," said Scrooge. "Me either," said Donald.

When they reach to a door, Henry said, "another dead end. I don't see any other way through." "Got any ideas, Boris," said Della. When Boris takes the flashlight and goes through an air vent with it, Louie said in worry, "Boris, where are you going?! Boris, no! Come back! Don't leave us!" "Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to open the door," said Scrooge.

A few minutes later, Louie starts to freak out and said, "ok! I had enough patience! BORIS! COME BACK!" "Louie, calm down," said Dewey. "Yeah. I'm sure he'll be back. It was the only minute," said Huey. "DON'T TELL ME NOT TO PANIC," said Louie, crazy with fear. "My goodness, Louie! I never saw you like this," said Webby. "Did you forget that "Bendy" is still on the loose?! When he finds us, WE'LL BE ON THE MENU!" "Ok, Louie. Easy, sweetheart. There now, feeling better," said Della; picks up Louie and hugs him for comfort. "Thanks, Mom. I think it made me feel better already." When Della puts him down, the gate opened; slowly. "See the door opened," said Scrooge. "I hope Boris is on the other side," said Donald.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Heavenly Toys Factory

When they found the Heavenly Toys Factory, Henry said "wow. I don't remember any of this." "That's because you're getting old," said Donald. "What is this place," said Huey. "It's the Heavenly Toys Factory. Donald and I always come here to check out the toys and help the toy makers to make sure the toys aren't bad for the children," said Donald. "There's a giant Bendy plushie and a giant Boris plushie," said Dewey. "They're so cute. I just want to hug them so tight," said Webby. The Duck Brothers daydream if they were plushies and Webby is hugging and kissing them. While they imagine it, they blushed and smiled. "Come on, let's find Boris and the exit," said Scrooge.

When they found a room, they found a door being blocked by shelves of toys. "Why is there always something blocking the door," said Henry. "I agree with you," said Louie, annoyed. "There's got to be a way through," said Huey. While everyone is thinking except Webby, she follows the electric lines to a switch and activates it. "What's happening," said Dewey, hearing noises. "I activated the Toy Machine. I was hoping it would open the door," said Webby, coming back to the room. "To get to the door, we need to fix the machine," said Huey. "I don't know about this, you guys. My tail puffing like the time we activated the Ink Machine," said Louie. "But how are we going to get to the door," said Donald. "He's right, Louie. We have no choice," said Scrooge.

"But this machine isn't working," said Louie. "Here's the problem. There are toys stuck on the gears," said Dewey, takes a plushie out. "Here's one," said Henry. "Found another," said Webby. "Got one. So cute," said Della. "The last one in the gears," said Scrooge. When they got all the toys out, the gears start moving. "Sweet. Let's activate," said Huey. "Wait! I found something," said Webby, holding an audio diary. "Shawn Flynn? Who's that," said Dewey. "Oh, Shawn the Funny Merchandise Guy," said Scrooge. "His voice makes Della and I laugh. But I'm not being racist here or mean," said Donald. "He always gives us toys before we leave the studio for free," said Della. "Let's see if he has some clues," said Dewey.

When Webby plays it, it plays with the voice of Shawn Flynn,  
 _"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So, what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all."_

"Yeesh! Sounds like he doesn't like his job," said Louie. "And it sounds like Alice Angel didn't get popular as Bendy," said Webby. "What?! That's impossible. Alice is just as popular as Bendy," said Della. "I'm getting suspicious of Joey Drew," said Donald. "Now, you're suspicious of him. Omg," said Louie, so annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Meet Alice Angel

"Alright. Activate," said Henry, pulls the switch. The toy machine begins to work, and the shelves started to move. When everyone made it to the door, Louie said, "WAIT! Before we enter, I must warn you there's danger ahead. And it can be as worse as "Bendy". The tail is never wrong." "We believe in you, Louie," said Della. "But we need to find Boris," said Donald. "Indeed, lad. We have to," said Scrooge. "Alright, let's see what secrete is behind this door," said Dewey, grabs the doorknob. "Ok. Turn it," said Huey, hides behind Webby. Dewey gulped and sweated with fear. Then he calms down and opens the door.

When everyone looked into the room, it's Alice's room. "O my gosh! It's the Alice Angel Room. I remember coming in here," said Della, getting to happy. "Wow, she is quite a gal," said Huey, looking at a cutout of Alice. "How can anyone resist an Alice Angel plushie," said Donald. "Ok. This does feel promising," said Scrooge. "Something doesn't feel right," said Louie, sweating with worry. "Does someone want to a hug from an Alice plushie," said Webby, giving Louie the plushie. "Thanks, Webby. But I got myself a Bendy and Boris plushies. But I don't want to be rude; I'll take it to complete the collection." When Louie puts Alice in his hoodie pocket, Henry said, "Louie, did you close the door? Because you were the last one to come in." When Louie looks at the closed door, he said, "no, I didn't. Oh no! It's locked! Something bad is going to happen. Boris, where are you?!" Then suddenly lights went out, and Scrooge said, "everyone, stay together." "Not, another jump scare," said Webby. "Don't worry. Just stay together," said Della.

When everyone stays close together to form a huddle, then the TVs turns on with Alice's faces on them. Then the song "I'm Alice Angel" plays. "What's in the blazes is this," said Scrooge. "I know this song," said Donald. "It's Alice Angel's theme song," said Della. "Something tells me, we're going to met her and get scared," said Louie. Then a light shines on a dressing room door behind a large window. "What is this," said Henry, who's about to touch the window. "MR. HENRY! NO! Don't get any closer," said Louie, warning Henry. Then "Alice" appeared behind the window shouting, "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" Henry quickly runs back to the huddle, and everyone screamed at the sight of "Alice". Then Alice smashed her fists into the window which caused the room to go pitch black with the sound of "Alice"s scary laugh.

"NO! Not Alice," said Della, in fear. "She's supposed to be an angel," said Donald. "I can't see a thing," said Webby. "Just stay together and don't move a muscle," said Scrooge. "I'm too traumatized to move," said Huey. "Yeah, me too. From the sight of whatever that Alice is," said Dewey. "I see you there," said "Alice". "Ahh! No, you don't! No, you don't! No, you don't," said Louie, panicking in fear. "New flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."

When the lights came back on, Dewey notices he was hugging Webby in his arms and said, "wow, I didn't notice your feathers are soft as marshmallows." "Uh…thanks," said Webby, lets him go yet confused an appreciate the compliment. When Huey and Louie get jealous, Huey noticed that there was one Alice plushie on the shelf and said, "where did other plushies go?" "Where'd that Alice zombie go too," said Louie, in shock to see the glass broken. "Alright, don't panic! Don't panic," said Scrooge. "Are you nuts, Uncle Scrooge?! First "Bendy". Then "Sammy". And now, "Alice". That zombie we'll eat our brains," said Louie, freaking out. "Um…Louie. We just met her," said Dewey. "And we're not officially sure if she's a zombie or wants to eat our brains," said Huey. "Wait. Where did this hallway come from," said Webby, see a hallway. "Well, there's one way to find out. Come on," said Henry, going to the hall. "Wait for us, Mr. Henry," said Louie, starts following him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Demon or The Angel

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby walks through the hallway. They came across two different crossroads with words; The Demon and The Angel. "Two paths. Which way do we go," said Webby. "Let's see here. Children take the Angel Path while we take the Demon Path," said Henry. "No way! We going to die without our brains" said Louie. "Again…. still don't know if she was a zombie," said Dewey. "Don't worry, boys. You got your girlfriend," said Della. "She's not our girlfriend," said the Duck Brothers, blushing and embarrassed.

When Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby entered the Angel Path, they found a bright Alice Angel themed room. "Well, this seems nice," said Huey. "Hey, look. Another audio log from Susie Campbell," said Webby, picks it up. "Go finding, Webby," said Dewey. "We got to show this to the grown-ups," said Louie.

At the Demon Path: Henry, Scrooge, Della, and Donald finds a dark inky room. "Well, this is disgusting," said Della. "I'll ask Beakly to clean my clothes when we get out of here," said Scrooge. "Hey, another audio long. And this one is from Joey Drew; himself," said Donald, picks it up. "Well done, Donald. We better show the children," said Henry.

When Dewey and Donald open their doors, everyone is back together. "Kids. You won't believe what we found. Another clue," said Donald. "We found one as well," said Webby. "Let's play yours first," said Della. "Ok, Mrs. Duck. This one is from Susie Campbell."

When Webby plays it, it says with the voice of Susie Campbell,  
 _"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that... Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this!"_

"Woah! Susie's been replaced," said Dewey. "Talk about a drama queen," said Huey. "Does Allison Pendle sound familiar," said Louie. "No," said Della. "We never knew that Susie was replaced," said Donald. "Me either. Henry," said Scrooge. "Nope. Not at all," said Henry. "Let's hear your clue," said Webby. "This audio log is from Joey Drew," said Donald. "Joey Drew?! Why didn't say so?! He's got to be the biggest clue we'll ever find. Play it, Uncle Donald," said Louie.

When Donald plays it, it says in Joey Drew's voice,  
 _"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without having to lift a finger. They say you have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that… is a beautiful, and positively silly thought."_

"Hehe! He sounds like the man I know and adore. Satisfied, Louie," said Scrooge. "Doesn't count. I'm still suspicious of him." "Let's keep going until we find Boris," said Donald. "And hopefully is not dead," said Webby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Beware of the Butcher Gang

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby are walking through a hallway. When Henry opened a door, everyone gets jumps scared by a Bendy cutout. After they screamed by the sight of it, Scrooge said, "ok, that's it. Take that you, Bendy annoying cutout." Scrooge was about to hit the cutout until he saw Boris with a pipe. "Boris! You scared us to death! Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with," said Henry. "Don't prank us like that," said Donald. "Boris, we were so worried about you," said Huey, hugs Boris with Webby, Dewey, and Louie. When Boris gives Henry a pipe, Henry said, "this will do." "Let's see what's behind this door," said Della, opens a door.

Everyone and Boris entered the room, and they found a gate. "Why can't there be a door wide open? What does this studio think this is…. a game? I'm so annoyed," said Louie. "Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once," said Henry. "Another game of hunting down a way to open something. Great." "Boris, you get this one. We'll find the other," said Scrooge. "Oh, boy. Here we go again," said Donald.

While searching for the lever, Webby discovered another audio log and said, "check this out. An audio log has Wally Franks and Thomas Conner." "Good work, Webby. Maybe the duo might have some clues," said Dewey. "Let's find out," said Huey.

When Webby plays it, it starts with the voice of Wally Franks,  
 _"Alright let's go over this again. If the pressure goes over 45, I screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?"_  
Then the voice of Thomas Conner said,  
 _"No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pip in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch."_  
 _"You sure? You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax and bee's wax!"_  
 _"Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!"_  
 _"Look pal, if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm out here!_ "

When it ended, Louie said, "what kind of clue was that?" "Wally and Thomas may have a few difficulties with each other, but they're best pals and close like Boris and Bendy in the cartoons," said Scrooge. "It's clues to deal with the pipes. I'll write that down just in case," said Huey, writes in the small notepad. "Well, the lever is not at this hall. Let's try the one we passed," said Della.

When everyone entered into a hallway, they found a poster of the Butcher Gang. "Gaah! Wait, it's just a poster. Who are they," said Dewey. "The Butcher Gang," said Scrooge. "Charley the Chimp, Barely Sailorman and Edgar the Spider," said Donald. "Hey, I see the lever over there," said Henry, going to it. "Mr. Henry, wait! My tail is puff up about that poster. Then a Piper jumps out of the poster. "It's Charley the Chimp in monster form," said Della. "I'll help you, Henry. Take that you, deformed monkey," said Scrooge, helps Henry to attack the Piper with his cane.

When they defeat it, Donald said, "Charley was a villain in Bendytoons. So, we don't have to care about him." "Ok. Go for it, Mr. Henry," said Huey. "You got it, Huey. Is Boris ready," said Henry, touches the lever. Webby checks on Boris, Boris shows an ok sigh, and she said, "he's ready." "Activate," said Henry, pulls the lever down at the same time with Boris. When the gate opened, everyone went back to Boris and Scrooge said, "let's keep at it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Date with Angel?

While Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby follows Boris to an elevator, they first found an audio long of Thomas Conner. "Come on, Mr. Conner. We need your help," said Louie, picks it up and plays it.

When it played, it says in the voice of Thomas Conner, _"These blasted elevators… sometimes they open… sometimes they don't… sometimes they come…sometimes keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gunna be me. I'm taking the stairs."_

"Thomas had a huge claustrophobic. That's the reason why he never uses," said Della. "I'll never trust that kind of elevator. It could send us to our graves," said Louie. "Or maybe it'll take us back home," said Scrooge, entering the elevator with everyone and Boris. "Halleluiah," said Huey, getting happy. "Home Sweet Home, here we come," said Dewey. The elevator closed and goes down by itself. "Oh, come on," said Donald. "You're so interesting… so different," said "Alice". "Oh, no! It's "Alice"," said Webby, hugs Louie in fear which made him blush. "I have to say I'm an instant fan. Looks like you got a date with an angel. Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams." "Ew! Gross! As if! She's not my type," said Louie. "It can't be Mrs. Duck, the Duck Brothers or me," said Webby. "Not Henry and me. We're too old," said Scrooge. Everyone looked at Donald, and he said, "oh, wah!"

When they made it to Level 9, everyone and Boris came out of the elevator. "Alice" said, "come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here." "This lady zombie freaks me out," said Louie. "Again. Don't know if she's a zombie," said Huey. When they reach a gate, Della tries to cheer up Donald and said, "well, hey. You got a date with an angel." "I rather marry Daisy instead of dating her," said Donald, annoyed. "Finally, you admit that you want to marry Aunt Daisy," said Huey. "She's not your aunt." "Not…yet," said Dewey.

When the gate opens, Boris runs in there lighting fast. "Hey, Boris! Where are you going," said Henry. "Wait! Stop, Boris. Please, don't leave us again," said Louie, chases after him. When Louie caught up to Boris, he saw him looking at a corpse Boris clone, and he screamed. "Louie! What's wrong," said Donald, catches up to Louie with the others. "LOOK!" When everyone saw the body, Scrooge said, "cross me kilts! We have seen this one before!" "And it's not alone," said Louie. Everyone one saw multiple Boris clone corpses and Butcher Gang corpses. "What…happen…here." Said Huey, in fear. "This has got to be "Alice"s work. I don't trust her." "We have to cross to see her. Come on," said Della, walking on a path above the flooded ink floor.

While everyone except Boris crosses to the other side, "Alice" said, "look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." "I don't want to look. The sight of their dead bodies makes me faint," said Webby. "How can killing Borises make her pretty," said Della. "It didn't work. Did you see the look on her face," said Huey. "Yeah! She was roach-kill ugly," said Dewey. "How does stealing inside organs make her perfect," said Donald. "She's a zombie, I tell ya. A zombie. We'll be next," said Louie. "And who is she? Who made her do this," said Scrooge. "I spy something with my little eye, something that gives us a clue," said Webby sees an audio log of Susie Campbell on a desk. "I'll get it. It's from Susie Campbell," said Huey, gets it. "Wait a minute….an audio log near "Alice"? Could that mean-," said Louie. "Don't you say it, Louie! I won't listen," said Della, closing Louie's beak. "It's just another theory, Mom." "Play it, Huey dear." "Yes, Mom," said Huey, who plays it.

When it played, it said in the voice of Susie Campbell,  
 _"Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I like it."_

"This isn't a clue. It's more like dairy," said Dewey. "Did Joey and Susie have a thing going," said Webby. "Oh, you can say," said Donald. "Your mother tried to matchmake them when she was a child," said Scrooge. "They were my first matchmaking couple. My second one was Uncle Scrooge and Auntie Goldie," said Della. "Don't you dare bring that up, and she's not your auntie!" "OOOOOH," said the Duck Brothers, teasing. "And I see where they get it from."

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby made to the other side, the gate opened. When they found "Alice" shocking a Butcher Gang member, the kids hide behind the adults when they entered the room. "Um…Miss Alice Angel," said Scrooge, while sweats and gulped in fear. When "Alice" sees them, she stopped shocking the Butcher Gang and looked at them; saying, "hmm. Now we come to the question…" "Ok. First thing I want to ask is…," said Donald, but gets interrupted. "Do I kill you?" "What?!" "…Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?" "Please, don't eat our brains or tear us apart! I'm too cute to be zombie food," said Louie, begs for mercy on his knees. "What?! Um… I'm not a zombie," said "Alice", so confused. "Told you," said Huey. "Pffft! Beautiful, huh? Her face is unbearable," Dewey whispers to Webby. It made Webby giggled; quietly, made Dewey blushed with success.

While Huey and Louie get jealous, "Alice" said, "anyway… Take this little freak of the instance! He crawled in here… trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could've touched me! It could've pulled me back!" "Guess she's afraid of getting touched by the filthy," Huey whispers to Webby; which made her quite giggled and him blush. "Pull you back to where," said Della. "Do you know what it's like? Living in the puddles? It's buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming… like… like fish in a bowl," said "Alice". "Nope, unless you're talking about my life. It's nothing but screaming well of voices. But my life of bad luck is like a puddle. Sometimes, I feel like my mind turned into bits when I get in pain by my misfortune. Fish in a bowl…. that's the story of Della's life," said Donald. "What do you mean," said Della. "You're dangerous to everything and everyone around you. You should've been a fish in a bowl so that you can be safe." "Um… can I continue," said "Alice". "Yes, go on." "As I was saying… The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time… well… it made me an angel! I won't let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So… almost perfect." "Is that how you describe how babies were born," said Dewey, getting disgusted. "We'll tell you the truth when you're older," said Della. "How did it make her angel? She's more of a deformed fallen angel. And almost perfect… to be ugly," whispered Louie to Webby; which made her giggle; quietly, he blushed, and his brothers get jealous.

"Please. We came here by accident. Please, Ms. Alice Angel. Spare our innocent lives," said Della. "Yes, I will spare you," said "Alice". "Really?! Thank you, your Angelness." "For now. Better yet… I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensy weensy little favors for me first." "Of course. There's always a catch," said Scrooge. "Return to the lift my little errand boy. We have work to do!" "Who is she talking to," said Henry. "You." "Oh, ok?" "Wait a minute…is there going to danger? We can't take the kids with us," said Donald. "Maybe, I'll keep an eye on them while the adults do the work. I do have the heart for children," said "Alice", looks happily at Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. "What," said Webby, hugs Dewey in fear and it made Dewey blushed. "As if, Angel Zombie. We're not staying with you," said Louie, stand up to Alice. "Why not?" "Because I don't trust you!" "Even if I tell you I can get you home?" "Yes! I rather stay with my family than being with you. Come on, everyone. Let's go!" When everyone leafed, Louie looks back at the room; suspiciously.

"Wow! That was so brave of you to stand up to "Alice" like that, Louie," said Webby, so impressed. "Thank you. I've been thinking about "Alice". I have a feeling we shouldn't trust her." "But she's going to get us home," said Henry. "Remember Louie, don't be suspicious by the looks. Just the inside that counts," said Della. "Look, you guys can trust her. But I don't trust by 100%. I'll never trust her."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Three Gears of K

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby gets out of the Boris corpse room, "Alice" said, "My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!" "Can this angel a least say please? Where are her manners," said Huey, disgusted by "Alice"s lack of manners. "I think she meant we need to get three gears," said Donald. "From where? Maybe Level K," said Della. "Hey, we get our weapons," said Dewey, giving everyone each a wrench. "She may have the heart for children, but she doesn't know anything about being responsible to children," said Scrooge. "Can I hit "Alice" with this," said Louie. "No, she could kill for that," said Webby. "Fair point. Maybe I'll get her when she's not looking." "Let's head to the elevator. Boris, maybe there," said Henry.

While everyone goes to the elevator where Boris is inside, "Alice" said, "there are so few rules to our world now. So little truths." "I'm guessing the world means she's referring to the Studio," said Dewey, enters the elevator with everyone else. "But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon. Stay out in the open for too long, and he will find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't well, I enjoyed our date. Now let us begin our work."

When they arrived at the Level K, "Alice" said, "Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if were you. You never know what will draw him in." "Thanks for the warning," said Donald. "Let's find the gears and get out of this Level K," said Louie. While everyone is searching, Dewey finds a gear in a power box, Huey finds another one in another box, and Louie beats up a Piper and grabs the gear from it. "Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back," said "Alice".

When everyone sees the elevator coming, "Alice" said while they enter it, "Sammy said I had talent. He was always a good lair. Still, he was once a very handsome man." "Ew! I'm sure they would make a great couple," said Della. "Not funny, sis," said Donald. "You know, she's right. they make a great couple," said Huey. "But I prefer her to be with "Bendy"," said Dewey. "You know she hates him," said Louie. "Let's just give her the gears," said Scrooge, seeing the elevator door; open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The 5 Extra Thick Ink of 11

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby goes to "Alice"s door. The Duck Brothers put the gears in the slots. Then "Alice" said, "have you seen them? The swollen ones!" "Do you mean the Searchers," said Huey. "I call that a yes," said Webby. "They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink. It makes me sick! And yet… it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together," said "Alice". "I guess I'm not the only one who's sick of them," said Donald. "they're the former employees of the Studio," said Scrooge. "Oh yeah." "Keep herself; together? She needs to keep her mouth and eye in check," said Louie. "If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I have something that you'll need," said "Alice." "We're already at the door," said Della. When "Alice" gives the ducks each an ink syringe, Louie said, "I like to stab "Bendy" in the heart with this bad boy. Or better yet…"Alice"." "Let's get to Level 11," said Henry.

When everyone and Boris arrive at Level 11, everyone exits the elevator to go Searcher hunting. When they reached the waiting room, they found an audio log of Wally Franks. "Another clue from Wally. Wait a second?! We have found Wally's; almost everywhere. Maybe he's a bigger clue like Joey Drew," said Louie. "You made a rhyme. Good job, Louie," said Della. "What are we waiting for? Play it," said Scrooge. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge," said Louie picks the audio log.

When it played, it says in the voice of Wally Franks,  
"I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean hello! You make cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh. I'm tellin ya, if these people don't start crackin' a smile every now and then, I'm outta here."

"Did anyone listen closely? I heard the Ink Machine making noise," said Huey. "Yes, that's why everyone was made," said Webby. "It was the noise of Ink Machine that made them; cranky," said Dewey. "Hey, can I get some help here with this Searcher? Back, ink blob! Back, I said," said Della, fighting a Searcher.

"One more and we'll be done," said Scrooge. When they find the last Searcher, the adults attack it. Then Louie saw the Monster Norman Polk or known as the Projectionist through a glass window. When he screamed at the sight of it, he yells out with fear, "MONSTER! W-w-w-with projection camera as h-h-h-head! And naked!" When everyone looked, the Projectionist is gone. "Louie, I believe this time. But it's gone," said Della. "How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring back my equipment, please," said "Alice". "First time she uses her manners," said Huey.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The 3 Valve Cores of Level P

"Here's your ink, your Majesty," said Louie, sarcastically putting the ink in the slot. "I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cares," said "Alice". "I can't believe she's letting us do her dirty," said Donald. "Of evil," said Dewey, in scary, dramatic voice. "Thank you, Dewey," said Huey, sarcastically. "You're welcome." "Oh, brother!" "Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind," said "Alice". "Ah! Ok! OK! We're on it," said Webby, so scared. "Agree! I don't want to think Della will die again," said Scrooge. "Oh! I hate this already," said Della. "Next stop is Level P," said Donald. "And our weapons are plungers," said Henry, giving everyone one.

When everyone and Boris made it to Level P, Henry said, "let's find what we're looking for." "Aah! Look," said Louie, sees a scary ink graffiti. "I don't want to work here anymore," said Dewey, reads it. "Edgar at three o'clock," said Huey, seeing a Striker coming towards them. "Take that; you spider with a wrench," said Scrooge, attacks it. When he defeats it, the Striker drops a valve core. "Let's keep looking for two more," said Donald, picking it up.

"They have operation room?! Joey is defiantly a killer," said Louie. "Louie Duck! Don't say anything like that," said Della. "Yes, Mom. Sorry, Mom." "There's another graffiti. He will set us free," said Webby, reading it. "Kids, stay out the operating room. We're going in," said Henry, going into the room with Scrooge, Donald, and Della. "The power cord is in the box. How do we get it out," said Donald. "Wait! Huey, you got the notes from Wally and Thomas," said Scrooge. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge. Turn the values of the ink to 45. All three of them" said, Huey. "Already on it," said Della.

When the grownups come out of the room and go to the kids, "Bendy" appears. "It's the Ink Demon! We got to hide," said Louie. "Quick! Everyone in there," said Webby, pointing to the Little Miracle Station. "We can't all fit in there," said Huey. When Henry sees "Bendy", he said, "it's now or never!" "Hey! Watch the feathers," said Dewey, as he's getting shoved into the Station with Huey, Louie, and Webby. Henry pushes Scrooge, Donald, and Della in. Then Henry walks in and closes the door. "Ouch! Who's touching my tail," said Louie. "Quick shoving," said Huey. "I'm starting to like in here. We're getting closer to each other by the second," said Dewey, blushing while he's face to face with Webby. "Whose rump is on my face," said Donald. "It's my caboose, Donald," said Scrooge. "Della, your hair is my face," said Henry. "Sorry, Mr. Henry. This place too crowded," said Della. "Shh! There he is," said Webby, sees "Bendy" through the window of Little Miracle Station.

When "Bendy" leaves, Henry said, "ok, the coast is clear." "I'm not leaving this place. I rather stay in here for the rest of my life," said Louie. "I agree," said Dewey, enjoying his close up to Webby. "But we need to finish the Angel's work so that we can get home," said Della. "The last valve core is probably over there," said Scrooge, sees a valve panel at the end of the hall. "We have to get it," said Huey. "Sorry, Huey. But I agree with Dewey and Louie this time," said Donald. "It's getting hot in here. I think we should get out," said Henry. "No way! I'm staying." "Could this get any worse?!" Then Huey blushed, and someone made a fart noise. "Aaah! Oh, the smell! Oh, get me out of here," said Donald, trying to get out. When everyone jumps out of the Little Miracle Machine, Scrooge said, "cross me kilts! Who dare to cut the cheese?!" "Huey," said Dewey and Louie. "Not me! It was Dewey," said Huey. "WHAT?! You can't blame me! I would never release such horrid gas in front of people," said Dewey. "Well, you stop fighting! Let's finish this chore and get out of this place," said Louie. When Henry gets the core, "Alice" said, "You're quite the efficient little errand boy, aren't you?" "I hate it when she calls you that," said Scrooge. "That's ok, Scrooge. I don't mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The 15 B.C. (Bendy Cutouts) of Level K and Heavenly Toys Factory

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby return to Level 9, Henry puts the cores in the slot, and "Alice" said, "You are those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable." "I hope so," said Webby, sarcastically. When Henry gives an ax to each one, Scrooge said, "Miss Alice, you can't give children axes. Especially not these children." "I am the mighty lumper-Dewey," said Dewey, showing off. "I don't know about this, you guys. What if breaking them could make "Bendy" angry. There's always catch," said Louie. Then Louie notices everyone is walking down the stairs; he said, "hey! Don't leave the good-looking Duck Brother behind!"

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, and Della are in the Heavenly Toys Factory; dealing with the cutouts. Dewey and Webby were dealing with the cutouts in the halls. And Huey and Louie deal with the ones near the elevator. When everyone goes back to the elevator room, "Alice" told them, "Ah, now that was fun! Oh! But I forgot to mention… … he hates it when I do that, I would hide if I were you." "Say what," said Della.

Then "Bendy" appeared and Louie said, "Everyone to the elevator!" When everyone enters the elevator, Henry press the 9 button and the elevator takes them to safety. "That was a close call," said Webby. "I told we shouldn't trust her," said Louie. "She said she forgot to tell us," said Huey. "More like she didn't tell us on purpose." "He does have a point," said Dewey. "Let's just go back to her," said Scrooge.

When they except Boris return to her, "Alice" said, "the disgusting wretches have wandered my halls, have gone unchecked!" "How dare you call us that," said Donald. "I think she meant them," said Scrooge, sees the Butcher Gang monsters upstairs. "They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into the puddles! Kill them," said "Alice". "Meh! I let them get her," said Louie. "Louie," said Donald, angry. "I never trust her in the first place." "Maybe we'll do it so that we won't die," said Della, seeing them coming toward them. "Ok, fine," said Louie, preparing to fight the monsters.

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby defeated the deformed Butcher Gang. "Alice" said, "so quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?" "Nope. I freak me out," said Huey. "I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, Down, down into the abyss." "As if, zombie lady! As if," said Louie. "Again. She told us she's not a zombie," said Dewey. "Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend," said "Alice". "Old friend? Joey," said Henry. "Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special."

When the Tommy guns appeared, the kids grabbed theirs and are amazed. "Dewey likes it," said Dewey. "Now, you're talking about firepower," said Huey. "Oh no. not a gun," said Donald, give each grown up their own. When the kids' Tommy guns disappeared, "Alice" said, "oops! I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time. And the one with the cane is right…. children are not allowed to have dangerous weapons. And they can't play with them." "A least she's acting responsible," said Scrooge. "Told you we couldn't trust them," said Louie. "I agree with Louie now," said Webby, annoyed. "Me too," said Dewey, disappointed. "Me three," said Huey, angry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The 5 Ink Hearts of the Level 14

When they return to the elevator, "Alice" said as the elevator goes to Level 14, "once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey said. The was a time where people knew my name. "It's Alice Angel!". They'd say. Feels like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true."

"No! Oh, no! Louie; you were right again," said Della, weeping and hugs Louie. "He's right about what, Della," said Henry. "Susie…. she's …. "Alice"! I can't believe it!" "That explains why she's such a drama queen," said Dewey.

When they arrived at Level 14 and came out of the elevator except for Boris, Webby said, "this place is disgusting. And it reeks too." "GAAH! Dead body! And heart," said Louie, pointing to a dead Striker on the floor; holding a heart. "I'm guessing that's what "Alice" wants. So gross," said Dewey. "Oh no! Nobody is barfing," said Scrooge, grabs the heart. Then Huey was about to faint when Scrooge grabs the heart but is stopped and caught by Webby. "Well, four more to go," said Henry.

When they stopped and looked to see the entire Level 14, the Projectionist appeared when Alice said, "shhh… there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need." "AHH! That's him! That's the creature is saw and told you before," said Louie. "That's no monster," said Henry, surprised to see the Projectionist. "What do you mean," said Donald. "I recognize that walk. It's Norman." "Norman Polk?! No! Not him too. Why does everyone I loved from the Studio has been turned into ink beasts," said Della, crying while being hugged by Scrooge and Donald. "There know Della. It'll be ok. I hope," said Scrooge.

When the Projectionist leaves the room, everyone except Boris goes downstairs. When Huey saw another audio log, he said, "well, what do we have here? Another clue? It's from Norman Polk." "Norman?! Give me that! Ok, Norman. Please tell us who did this to you," said Della, takes the audio long and plays it.

It says in the voice of Norman Polk,  
 _"now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this… company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I see everything. They don't even know when I watchin. Even I when I'm right behind e'm."_

"Ah-ha! Oh, thank goodness. He's not behind us," said Louie, checking. "It's worse… He's in front of us. And he's chasing Webby," said Scrooge. Webby climbs on to the Projectionist's head and tries to chock it. But Norman grabs her to make her come face to face to him. Then he gently rubs his hand her face, and he said, "child… little angel…. So precious…." "Let go of Webby," said Dewey, grabs the Tommy Dun from his mom and knocks the Projectionist out with it. Louie catches Webby when she fell. "Good catch," said Webby, backflips out of Louie's arms. "Let's find the four other hearts and get going," said Scrooge.

When they come to a room where Henry's audio log is, Huey said, "We just need to find one more heart, and we're out of here." "Looks like Wally got you into his catchphrase," said Scrooge, laughs. "I think we're lost. Who knows where we are," said Donald. "What's this? Another audio log…. It's…. it's….," said Louie, picks it up, but get speechless when he saw the name on it. "Louie, who's audio log is it," said Della. "Mr. Henry, do you recognize it?" "I don't know. Why asking?" "Because…. It has your name on it." "What?! Play it! Play it! It can be a clue," said Donald. "You got it, Uncle Donald."

When Louie plays it, it says in the voice of younger version of Henry,  
" _Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas… And only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him, I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead, I give, and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When I doubt, just keep drawing Henry. On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love."_

"Interesting…. Who's this woman named Linda? Does she use to work here," said Webby. "No, she doesn't. She uses to be my childhood heart and girlfriend. But then….," said Henry. "What happen?! Did she break up with you," said Huey. "Did she dump you for someone else," said Dewey. "Did you marry this lovely duck," said Louie. "Actually, yes. I don't know how you do it, Louie," said Henry. "You got married?! Why didn't you invite me, Uncle Scrooge and Donald," said Della. "Because I heard you… you know what I mean. I tried to invite Scrooge and Donald…. But Donald got so busy with raising your sons. And Scrooge had a lot of problems with your mishap. I'm sorry." "We understand," said Donald. "You won't happen to have children? Have you," said Scrooge. "Yes. I have one grown-up woman and two grown-up men: Ben, Andy, and Betty." "Cool! That means Uncle Donald and Mom will have some friends," said Dewey. "Also. I'm a grandfather of 7 boys and seven girls." "Great sacks of delirium! When we get out of here, I'll invite your entire family to a party at my mansion," said Scrooge. "Good idea, best friend. Let's find that heart to get out of here."

When they found the final heart, "Alice" said, "Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me. Now! I don't like to wait." "Okay! Okay," said Huey. "Yeesh," said Dewey. "Calm down, lady," said Webby. "I still don't trust her one bit," said Louie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The End?

When they return to Level 9 and put the hearts in the slot, "Alice" said, "it seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand boy." "We're done! Woo-hoo! We're free," said Dewey, doing a small dance with Webby. "Finally! I thought it wouldn't be over," said Huey. "I don't know about this…. I still don't trust "Alice"," said Louie. "why does she call you little errand boy," said Scrooge. "Not a clue," said Henry. "I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home," said "Alice". "Oh, sure! It was enjoyable," said Donald, annoyed. "Do you think she'll take us back to the top," said Della. "Nope. She'll probably kill us and kidnapped Boris," said Louie. "Louie! She's going to take us home. Isn't that great," said Webby. "I guess."

When Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey and Webby enters the elevator; where Boris is inside. "Come, Louie! Let's go home," said Huey. "No way! "Alice" is probably going to kill us with the elevator," said Louie, crossing his arms. "Oh, brother! Webby," said Dewey. Webby drags Louie into the elevator. When it closes, Louie goes to Boris, hugs him and said, "Boris, I don't trust that angel. I think we're in danger." Then "Alice" said, "Have you ever wonder what Heaven is like? I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting."

"I got to admit it. Her thought about heaven sounds so wonderful," said Louie. "Yeah! It also sounds like a perfect getaway," said Huey. "For an adventurous guy and a beautiful girl to go out on a date," said Dewey, trying flirt with Webby. "I think this beautiful girl would prefer to go out with a smart guy," said Huey. "Nerds are so overrating! The beautiful girl prefers to go out with a guy that has sweet words and knows how to chill," said Louie. Then the Duck Brothers fought each other and formed the fighting cloud. "Aww! A cute love square," said Della, amazed by the scene. "How long has that been going on," said Henry. "Ever since they met her and got charmed by her fighting skills and personality," said Donald. "And it's very entertaining to me," said Scrooge. "Wait, hold it," said Louie, hearing "Alice" laughing. "Aw! Come on, it's my turn to slap you," said Huey. "Do you hear that?" Then everyone and Boris notices "Alice"s scary laughter. "And I thought laughter of angel would be pretty. But I was wrong," said Dewey.

"I told you, we shouldn't trust her," said Louie, when the elevator goes down; super-fast. "How are you always right," said Della. "My tail never lies." Then "Alice" said, "did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you think I'd just let you go?!" "What did we steal?! We didn't take anything from you," said Webby, hugging the Duck Brothers. "And maybe, we except Louie thought you might let us go home," said Donald.

"No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know who are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done," said "Alice". "Susie! I know it's you! And of course, I knew you would recognize me," said Henry. "And technically, we don't know why Henry should be here or the purpose for him to come," said Huey. "Susie Campbell! It's us! Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Della Duck! You wouldn't hurt us," said Scrooge. "I don't think she recognizes you. Because you've grown up and gotten old," said Dewey.

"Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen, and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again," said "Alice". "What?! No! You're not taking Boris from us, you zombie angel! He's our friend," said Louie, hugging Boris. "Yeah! He's the only thing in the studio that's friendly and trusting," said Huey. "And how can insides make you beautiful?! It's disgusting and creepy! Especially to me," said Webby. Then "Alice" said, "don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me!"

"Understand? No," said Donald. "Getting it? Not at all," said Della. "And give him to you? Never! A McDuck never gives away a friend," said Scrooge. "Or better yet, I'll take him! Once… you're… dead," said "Alice". "We'll never let you take him," said Webby. "Did she just said, she'll take him once we're dead?! Uh-oh," said Donald. Then suddenly everything went black went the elevator crashed.

Henry, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby gets injured in the crash. When Boris tries to revive them, they woke up; weakly. "Uh…. what… happen," said Huey, painfully. "Boris…. you're…ok," said Dewey, weakly. Then Louie saw "Alice" coming right behind Boris, and he said, "Boris…. behind you…." "Run…. Boris," said Webby, trying to warn him. "Leave us….," said Donald. "Save…your…self," said Della. Then everything went black, and "Alice" forcibly take Boris into the darkness. "NO! Boris… come back," said Scrooge, trying to follow. "Is… this…the end…," said Henry. Then everyone gets unconscious from the injured from the crash. **THE END?**


End file.
